Tooling Around
by Tadpole24
Summary: She can see what he's doing. He knows how much seeing him try turns her on. Post ep tag for Quick Hardening Caulk. Nick x Jess


_This little tidbit just wouldn't leave me alone, so I thought I better listen to it and get it out there :) It's just a little post Quick Hardening Caulk action to keep us going until the next episode! Hope you all like it!_

_Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own New Girl…but if anyone wants to throw a Nick Miller my way, I would happily take him off your hands. _

_Enjoy!_

..:::..

Tooling Around

..:::..

It's about two in the morning when Jess hears the chink of glass on glass that wakes her. Not that she'd been having a particularly restful sleep. She was frustrated and a little bit angry, but mostly she just wanted to march right into Nick's room, strip off and climb into bed with him. And her dreams were reminding her all too well of the way he would feel pressed against her, of the slight pressure on her jaw, keeping their passion toeing the line of pleasure and pain in perfect balance.

So when she's woken up, she feels more relieved than mad about it and goes to see what all the noise is about.

Padding out to the living area in bare feet was probably not the best idea and she remembers exactly why when she sees Nick in front of her, cleaning up the mess he had made only hours before.

She sees the glass on the floor, an assortment of tools lying there haphazardly as well and flushes. Oh the things they would have done.

She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as she watches Nick's masculine form sweep up the remaining glass and becomes aroused almost immediately. He hasn't noticed her yet, so she takes her time really watching him, his messy bed hair an indication that he had had the same kind of restless sleep that she had.

"I can feel you watching me, Jessica."

She takes a step toward him, "And what does that do to you?"

He looks up then, seeing her touting that damn pink robe and desire in her eyes, "You know what you do to me." He sounds mad at her, like he's been unable to think of anything but her for the last few hours. Good. "You know _exactly_ what you do." He drops the broom, stepping over the glass and assortment of tools into her personal space.

"Why are you cleaning up now?" She asks, innocently enough.

Oh he can see what she's doing though. He can see right through her big blue eyes, "Because I'm _trying_ to be a better person, Jess."

And she can see what _he's_ doing. He knows how much seeing him try turns her on.

She reaches up, resting a hand on his neck and she pulls herself closer to him, "Why are you so damn hard to resist?"

He bypasses her lips causing her to growl in frustration. Instead, his lips land on her neck, just below her ear, "Maybe we're made for each other."

She shakes her head, his stubble scratching her in the most delicious way as he moves his lips over and over her sensitive skin, "That can't be it. We're terrible for each other."

She can barely get the sentence out and he bites down gently on her soft skin in disbelief. He's the one who can do this to her. He's the one who can make her moan and cling to him. He's the one who can kiss her and run his fingers all over her…

Her hands come to the base of his t-shirt, tugging it up, "Take this off."

It's an echo of his own words earlier and he presses into her briefly, before obeying her command and pulling back to lift the shirt over his head. And then his lips find hers once more and she's slapping his face away every time he hurts her jaw, but pulling him back in to do it all over again the next second.

He hitches her up slightly and her legs come around him, holding herself in place. He wants to take her straight to his bed, but his clumsy steps have them hitting up against a wall first, his lips working their way back down her neck as she pushes her hips forward, making him groan.

He's trying to untie the belt around her waist when she grabs his face, pulling it back up to her lips, "Your room. Now."

He nods, neglecting the belt and pulling her off the wall. She lets her feet touch the ground as he pulls her backwards down the hall, bumping open his door and pushing her inside.

From the entrance, they hear the front door open and pause their actions for a moment, Nick slowly closing his bedroom door behind them, "Shh."

Her eyes widen, "You shush!" she whispers back.

His focus shifts from outside to right here in this moment, "Why can't you ever just listen?"

She pushes a hand against his mouth and he retaliates with one of his own covering hers.

From out in the living room they hear Winston's distinct voice, "What the _hell _happened here?"

They hear his storming footsteps coming towards the room and in a moment of insanity, Nick pushes Jess over to his closet, pulling her inside with him and shutting the doors. Nick's door opens, then closes. They hear the same treatment of Jess' door as well before Winston obviously gives up and opens his own door.

Jess turns her eyes up to Nick who is looking back down at her, "We should really clean it up," she mentions.

He sighs, letting his forehead rest against hers, "Yeah, we should."

Untangling from each other proves to be a real effort as they would both just rather continue on their other path for the night. They step out of his room and their little bubble explodes, each of them throwing shy looks at the other.

But it's out there now. It's out there for them explore.

She leans down, picking up a tool from the ground, "Should we start with nut wrench?" The innuendo is rife in her voice.

He grins at her, taking in the way it all feels different now, it feels promising. Then, with the same air of innuendo, he winks at her, "I was thinking more about the long shafted drill."

..:::..


End file.
